The Evillious Chronicles
by Kit Lupin
Summary: This is a story of a thousand years, of sin and penitence. This is a song that resounds through time. Based on the eponymous series by mothy/Akuno-P. Rated for language, violence, implied sex, and religious reference. Now discontinued.
1. First Episode

Uploading: Story, Codeword: M-O-T-H-Y…

Uploading: Clockwork Lullaby, Codeword: L-U-L-I-L-A

Uploading: Original Sin, Codeword: M-O-O-N-L-I-G-H-T

Uploading: Pere Noel, Codeword: S-A-N-T-A

Uploading: Seven Deadly Sins, Codeword: E-L-L-U-K-A

Uploading: Superbia, Codeword: M-I-R-R-O-R

Uploading: Gula, Codeword: G-L-A-S-S

Uploading: Invidia, Codeword: H-A-S-A-M-I

Uploading: Luxuria, Codeword: K-A-T-A-N-A

Uploading: Acedia, Codeword: G-I-F-T

Uploading: Avaritia, Codeword: S-P-O-O-N

Uploading: Ira, Codeword: R-E-V-O-L-V-E-R

The Evillious Chronicles

A Hetalia Sautoir Production

Author's Note: This is a HUMONGOUS project I'm working on involving the great Vocaloid Producer Mothy's songs, i.e. Seven Deadly Sins, Story of Evil, and Clockwork Lullaby (all of which I don't own). Ready? Begin transmission…

Accessing File: ORIGINAL SIN

E.C. 001: MOONLIT BEAR

* * *

><p><em>"Eve! Wake up!"<em>

_"What's going on, Adam?"_

_"It's Cain and Abel, Eve! They're... they're..."_

_"What? Tell me!"_

_"They're dead."_

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, there was a little home by the forest. T'was rather a nice home indeed. The only problem was that the residents, Eve Moonlit (her name is just so) and her loving husband Adam (a woodcutter by trade) were dreadfully poor. One night, Eve went into the forest to find what she declared 'a god-sent gift'. She explored every last inch of the place, searching in shadows, being very careful to make no sound, and jumping whenever she heard the rustle of a bush.<p>

On her way through the forest, Eve passed seven very special things.

She passed a beautiful violet flower, that called out to her. But she continued on.

She passed a pomegranate plant. The fruit looked juicy and sweet, and she was tempted to eat it. But she continued on.

She passed a pair of yellow diamonds that resonated with a beautiful song. But she continued on.

She passed a warm, clear spring, and she wished to stop her search and bathe in it. But she continued on.

She passed a sand clock that was in perfect condition. But she continued on.

She passed a tiny doll that quietly danced if you wound it and threw it to the wind. It was well-made and beautiful, and she wanted to take it home. But she continued on.

She passed a clearing in the thick woods where the moon shone gently. How Eve desired to lay down and sleep in the peace and light of the moon! But she continued on.

After a very long while, the modestly-dressed woman found the 'god-sent gift': two bright red fruit.

"They're so beautiful," she whispered. "Will Adam be happy when I show them to him? I hope so. But I must hurry. On nights like this one, when the moon is so beautiful, it's said that a fearsome bear comes out." With that, Eve picked up the twin fruit and ran. She ran like the wind, down a path of blossoming tulips.

Meanwhile, in a nearby area of the forest, the aforementioned bear was out looking for flowers. She was picking bright pink and red roses and putting them into a basket. If she picked enough roses, then joy would be brought to her home, surely. Her loved ones would definitely appreciate the gift. The basket was full in a short time, allowing the bear to return to the fruit that she'd put down.

But when she arrived at the clearing, her fruit were gone! There was still a scent of the thief and footsteps leading in the distance. The bear growled and began her chase after the thief that had stolen her precious fruit.

Just as Eve thought she'd be safe, she heard a low growl and turned around. The second she did, she saw it.

The moon illuminated Eve Moonlit's worst fear. The shadow of a bear stood in front of her. It's eyes glowed an unearthly white under the moonlight.

For what seemed like forever, the woodcutter's wife stood stock-still. Her gaze and the bear's met.

Eve ran.

No doubt it had found out that she'd stolen its fruit!

The woman screamed in fear and picked up the pace, still tightly clutching her treasure. Eve didn't know where she was going, or even if she was going to survive. Out of despair, she began to weep. She knew that the fruit was precious to the bear, but she had stolen it anyway. On and on Eve ran.

She ran past the moonlit clearing.

She ran past the doll.

She ran past the sand clock.

She ran past the spring.

She ran past the diamonds.

She ran past the pomegranates.

She ran past the flower.

"Give them back!" the poor woman heard the bear scream. But Eve refused to obey the bear. She would never let anyone other than her and Adam take the fruits. They were **hers.**

"**No! They're all mine! You will not take my god-sent gift!" **she screamed.

Suddenly, Eve tripped over a rock in the pathway. As hard as she tried to get up, she couldn't! With growing fear, she watched the bear advance on her. It was so close now that she could see its eyes. They were a fierce brown, rimmed with red from crying. In that instant, Eve knew what to do. She would protect the fruit at all costs. Eve drew her hand into her pocket...

*CRACK*

* * *

><p>"Thank the Lord," Eve gasped as she ran through the door of her lovely home. "Adam! I'm home! And I found the god-sent gift!"<p>

Adam, upon hearing Eve's words, walked into the room, a loving smile on his face.

"That's lovely, dear! May I-" he began, but abruptly halted with a shuddering breath upon looking at the 'gift'. His smile shattered into pieces, replaced by a shocked look.

"Eve…" Adam said.

"You know our dear children Abel and Cain are no longer part of our world, correct? Please. You have to return them to their mother." Eve acquired a confused look.

"Their mother? What are you talking about?" she asked. But when she looked at the fruit in her arms, she'd found that they weren't fruit at all, but a pair of sleeping, blond-headed children, who couldn't be much older than 1 year. Suddenly, reality struck, tearing Eve apart with its claws and fangs. The bear was their mother! _The bear was their mother… _A growing sense of panic arose in Eve.

"N-n-no, Adam. They're ours and ours alone. They're ours. They're _ours..."_ the woman tried to lie. Adam delivered to her an uncharacteristically stern glance that broke her lies immediately.

"I know that you're lying. Those aren't Abel and Cain. Return them to their mother." Eve couldn't take it any more. She needed to tell the truth. Now.

"It's too late! I-I already killed her! They're ours, ours alone!" she yelled, raising the gun that had delivered the fatal blow to the bear as proof. To further emphasize her statement, she opened the door leading outside.

The bear was on the ground, dead. No, wait, it wasn't a bear, it was a brown-haired woman in a red dress with a wicker basket by her side. The basket had tipped over, causing pretty roses to spill out, along with two tiny glass bottles of milk. Adam and Eve stood on the porch, viewing the sad scene without talking, each holding a child.

"…We should raise the children…It's only fair…" Adam said once he had dug a grave for the woman. Eve quietly nodded.

"They're ours."


	2. Abandoned Excerpts

Uploading: Story, Codeword: M-O-T-H-Y…

Uploading: Clockwork Lullaby, Codeword: L-U-L-I-L-A

Uploading: Original Sin, Codeword: M-O-O-N-L-I-G-H-T

Uploading: Pere Noel, Codeword: S-A-N-T-A

Uploading: Seven Deadly Sins, Codeword: E-L-L-U-K-A

Uploading: Superbia, Codeword: M-I-R-R-O-R

Uploading: Gula, Codeword: G-L-A-S-S

Uploading: Invidia, Codeword: H-A-S-A-M-I

Uploading: Luxuria, Codeword: K-A-T-A-N-A

Uploading: Acedia, Codeword: G-I-F-T

Uploading: Avaritia, Codeword: S-P-O-O-N

Uploading: Ira, Codeword: R-E-V-O-L-V-E-R

The Evillious Chronicles

A Hetalia Sautoir Production

Disclaimer: *sigh* I guess I should get this over with, with a little help from the most twisted character I can think of right now: Banica Conchita (if you don't know who she is, she pops up in the fifth chapter).

Conchita: The author does not own any of mothy/Akuno-P's works.

Me: Good girl. Now leave.

Accessing File: ORIGINAL SIN

E.C. 014: TALE OF MOONLIT ABANDONMENT

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sick of those little brats. They think just because I killed their mother that they have free reign here."<em>

_"E-Eve? What are you saying? Do you think Cain and Abel would-"_

_"To hell with Cain and Abel, Adam! Tonight, Lemy and Rachel die."_

* * *

><p>"Mom? What nice things are waiting in the forest?" asked young Rachel, age 14, while she and her family were walking to the woods near their small home.<p>

"Will the snacks that Lemy and I like be in there?" Lemy was her twin brother's name. Strangely, while their mother Eve Moonlit had long teal hair and their father Adam short blue hair, the twins were both blond; if one were to get rid of Rachel's bow and Lemy's hair tie, then dress them in the same outfit, they would look exactly alike. Eve simply smiled and nodded at her curious daughter. She was so naïve.

"Dad? I have a question," Lemy told Adam. "Will God be waiting in the forest for us?"

Adam said nothing, instead nodding sadly and turning away. This prompted another question of Lemy's.

"Why do you look so sad?" Once again, Adam made no move to answer. Soon enough, they were in the forest.

"Now, Rachel, Lemy. I need you two to stay here while your mother and I go off to get more firewood," instructed Adam once they came to a clearing. The twins agreed to his demands and sat down. Once Adam and Eve were gone, Lemy turned to Rachel.

"How long do you think they'll be gone?" he inquired, in that knowing sort of tone that suggests one already knows the answer, but is just testing the recipient of the question. Rachel shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe a couple minutes."

* * *

><p>…Three hours later…<p>

"…Okay, maybe I was a little off," Rachel chuckled nervously.

"Ya think?" Lemy snapped. "Now how are we going to get out of here? It's almost pitch-black and we don't have a light."

Rachel proved him wrong. She pulled a tiny glass bottle out of her pocket. It caught the light of the moon and illuminated a path for the children. To describe Lemy's emotion at that point, I'd say the word 'bamboozled'.

"Where did you get that?"

"Found it one day. Glass refracts light, so I guessed this would work."

"Smart," the boy twin commented. "Let's get going, then."

* * *

><p>…Two hours later…<p>

Lemy and Rachel had two things on their mind. The first was finding somewhere to stay. The second was a conflict Lemy had overheard Adam and Eve having the night before, and just relayed to Rachel. The twins' conversation went something like this...

Lemy: I went out of bed to ask Mom for something to drink, but stopped when I heard them shouting at each other.

Rachel: What did they say?

Lemy: Mom was saying horrible, horrible things. She said that we were 'worthless brats who'll just drag them down', and that 'we think we have free reign because she killed our real mom'.

Rachel: Wait... you're telling me...

Lemy: That's right, sis... Mom... isn't our mother. She's an evil witch who stole us from our real mother, and Dad... Adam is her henchman. He didn't want us to die, but Mom...(spits the word out contemptuously) **Eve,** won out in the end. This was a death trap. A boy and a girl, led into the woods to die... that woman's been reading Hansel and Gretel.

Rachel: That's really terrible! Let's try to find our way back. Maybe they'll die of heart attacks or something.

* * *

><p>...At the home of the Moonlit family...<p>

"Finally! We have two less mouths to feed!" Eve crowed, giddy with joy. At some point, the woman had begun to resent the decision to raise the two. She and Adam were already dreadfully poor before the events that ended in the death of the 'bear' and the adoption of Rachel and Lemy (as I most certainly have related to you). Adam, however, was not celebrating. How could he have been so passive to his wife's whim? He'd stood by, and let Rachel and Lemy walk off to their deaths.

To put it shortly, he was MISERABLE.

"Eve, remember our argument last night?" he asked. "Well, just as I was going off to my bed, I saw a glimpse of Lemy rushing to his and Rachel's room. He had to have been eavesdropping on us. It's likely that the twins know about us leaving them to die and about their mother. Who knows what they'll do if they find their way back?" Eve simply huffed at her stupid husband and demanded he go outside and chop the firewood he'd collected.

* * *

><p>...Back with Rachel and Lemy...<p>

In the forest, the twins had pretty much no idea where they were going, with only the mysterious light in the bottle to guide them. They'd been exploring for hours on end, with no luck. However, it seemed that they were on the right path now, as Rachel recognized the neck of the woods they were in. Pretty soon, they could make out a small house in the distance. At first glance, it looked like their home. But upon a closer look…

"It's the home of the witch," Rachel whispered. Lemy nodded.

"Let's go inside and kill her!" With that, the two strode onward, ready to bring about the downfall of their foe.

Adam worried about the twins as he was chopping the wood. Would their vengeful souls come back from the dead to haunt them? Or worse- would their vengeful souls come back from the dead as MARY SUES? The evil spirits that would steal them away to a world of eternal suffering? That was a frightening thought. So wrapped up in his fantasies, he was, that he didn't hear Lemy sneak up behind him. It was only when Lemy said, "Hello… _father,"_ with an acidic tone in his voice, that the man jumped and turned around. Lemy was standing right behind him, with a knife in his hands. The weapon glinted dangerously in the light of the setting moon.

"Lemy, why are you holding that knife?" Adam asked warily.

"You are the henchman of a witch. Both she and you must be killed. She killed my true mother. You let us go off to die."

Adam's eyes widened. His own adopted son was going to kill him! He realized that there was no way out of his fate. If he tried to run, Lemy would chase after and attack him. If he stayed here, Lemy would still be able to kill him with one single stab. He let his shoulders go slack and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Okay, Lemy. I understand," he told his 'son'.

"I suppose everyone has their own time to go, and this is mine. Just get it over with." Lemy nodded and obeyed the command of his 'father'.

Adam Moonlit was no more. He had crumpled to the ground when he was stabbed without a sound. Quietly, Lemy dug a grave with the shovel in the shed and laid Adam's body down in it. Lemy's last words to his false father were these:

"I love you, Dad."

Meanwhile, Rachel took a more discreet approach. While Eve was standing in front of the oven, giddy that the two were (supposedly) dead, she snuck up behind the 'witch', being extremely careful not to make a sound. Rachel put her hands outward, and pushed.

Eve Moonlit was no more. She had been reduced to ash in one second, without even time to scream. Rachel dusted her hands off and went to see how Lemy was doing.

"We killed the witch and her henchman," they breathed, relieved. Finding a comfortable place in the house to sit, they sighed contentedly, knowing that they had rid the world of a great evil (at least in their minds). They would see their real parents in their dreams soon. But just before they nodded off fully, they noticed a black light emanating from the oven. As they looked on, it split into seven differently-colored lights, each changing into something different.

One, purple like the Lust that drove men and women over the edge into madness, became a silently enticing flower.

Another, red like Gluttony that could eat a whole world and still feel hungry, became juicy-looking pomegranate seeds.

The third, yellow as Pride which led to destruction and ruin, turned into a pair of diamond stones that seemed to resonate with a song of evil, love, the sea, and redemption.

A fourth, pink with Envy which twisted and deluded the mind, shifted into the form of a clear jar of spring water with a pair of scissors inside.

Number five, the teal of Sloth that made people fall into hedonistic apathy and despair, changed into a wintry wind that carried along a small doll with teal hair in the likeness of Eve.

The sixth, blue just like Greed, morphed into an hourglass carrying dark soil inside.

Finally, the seventh, an acid white with a sickly greenish cast, the Wrath that turned the human body and soul into heartless killing machines, became a tiny, hideously beautiful moon, almost like a devil's eye staring at them through the fire. For a moment, Lemy and Rachel thought they saw that devil, laughing wickedly at them, claws posed to reach out and take their souls. Then the vision dissipated and the seven objects changed back into light and flew out the chimney.

"_So, the seven sins within that foul woman have been released… It is time… I must alert Elluka Clockworker."_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Was that good enough for you? It feels… mediocre... *worried* EDIT: There is a song that takes place one year before Okizari Tsukiyoshou, named Recollective Orgel or Retrospective Musicbox. Here's the file:<p>

Accessing File: CLOCKWORK REQUIEM

E.C. 013: RECOLLECTIVE MUSICBOX

Author's Note: The following dialogue is an edited version of that from the booklet included with the CD 'Aku no Oukoku/Evil's Kingdom'. It is spoken by MA, an integral character to the series. I found this dialogue on the Vocaloid Wiki article pertaining to the Evilious Chronicles. The story, however, is in the point of view of Kiriru Clockworker, another major character.

"Welcome to the Theater of the Forest."

"I wonder... should I say 'nice to meet you' or 'long time no see'?"

"...Really, how do you do, children."

"I was once known as MA."

"You must have heard the rumors. Rumors of the mysterious theater with a hidden treasure inside. Firstly, let me say that those rumors are false."

"If you came to see this 'treasure', I must demand that you leave quickly."

"But if you didn't..."

"...Would it be too hard for you to stay and watch the film?"

"In the land of Evilious, many events have occurred. This is but one: the life of MA, the lonely Magi."

"...But right now, I'll just show a little of it. You can watch the rest later..."

"I wonder... will you enjoy it?"

* * *

><p>Why me? Why? It had all ended in tragedy for my dear sister. She had died, and my dear Elluka... Elluka had vanished. All because of me and my stupid, stupid music box.<p>

It started when I made the music box. It was a cute little thing, with gold trim and a white body. It worked on clockworks, and when you opened it, it played a nice tune. Simple, yes? But whenever I showed it to someone, they would hail me and praise me. Soon, people treated my last name, 'Clockworker', like it was sacred. But one day...

The accident happened.

It created such an explosion that nearly all of Divine Leviantha had been totally ruined. My dearest sister had died from the heat, collapsed on the ground, and my fiancee, Elluka, was crying next to her. All because of me and my music box.

In Divine Leviantha, the ruler is decided in a tournament of magical duels. My fiancee and daughter both had the gift of magic flowing through them. And they both wanted the throne, feeling jealous of me and the box, and fueled by a desire for superiority, one which negated the love they had for one another. They began to duel everywhere. Hardly a day went by when I didn't see their bodies flung about by spells running amok. Then, Elluka cast the most powerful of all her spells: The Grand Convergence. It sent two spheres of energy straight towards one another, causing them to fuse together and fire a beam of pure power at the target of the spell. Unfortunately, in her rage and greed, Elluka forgot a certain hand signature at the end of the spell's casting, one which made sure that it had the desired effect. Such a mistake caused the energies to derive from two different sources. One was the energy of good, fueled by God's will. The other was... something else entirely. When they collided... My life and no doubt the lives of many others were wrecked.

There is a certain ruin in the newly-refurbished Leviantha. If you go there, you can see a man. He holds something in his hands. Ask him what it is, and he will say this:

"It's a music box."

But all that can be seen is a tarnished black box.

That man is me, and that box is the source of all my woe.


	3. Clockwork Lullaby 5

Uploading: Story, Codeword: M-O-T-H-Y…

Uploading: Clockwork Lullaby, Codeword: L-U-L-I-L-A

Uploading: Original Sin, Codeword: M-O-O-N-L-I-G-H-T

Uploading: Pere Noel, Codeword: S-A-N-T-A

Uploading: Seven Deadly Sins, Codeword: E-L-L-U-K-A

Uploading: Superbia, Codeword: M-I-R-R-O-R

Uploading: Gula, Codeword: G-L-A-S-S

Uploading: Invidia, Codeword: H-A-S-A-M-I

Uploading: Luxuria, Codeword: K-A-T-A-N-A

Uploading: Acedia, Codeword: G-I-F-T

Uploading: Avaritia, Codeword: S-P-O-O-N

Uploading: Ira, Codeword: R-E-V-O-L-V-E-R

The Evillious Chronicles

A Hetalia Sautoir Production

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Akuno-P/Mothy's works.

Accessing File: ORIGINAL SIN

E.C. 015: CHRONO STORY

...Two years, ago, during the Incident of E.C. 013 that destroyed Divine Leviantha...

A fire disaster had utterly wrecked a laboratory belonging to the Levianthan Department of National Research and created an explosion that could be seen even in Elphegort's capital Aceid and some of Asmodin. When it was over, many survived, but most of Leviantha had been ruined, along with tiny pieces of Elphegort and Asmodin, which had suffered severe economical damage- Leviantha, you see, was where both countries obtained things like fabric and other hard-to-find goods. The leader of the laboratory and someone else had somehow, by some divine favor, gained immortality.

…One year ago, the New Year's Eve of E.C. 014…

Lemy and Rachel Moonlit had killed their adoptive parents, Adam and Eve, Adam by a stab to the heart, Eve by being incinerated in an oven. That night, they had seen, from the death-place of Eve, seven mysterious lights rise up and out of the chimney. Little did they know, they had gained immortality by inadvertently setting these lights free of Eve's soul to be purged from the world. Also, as the lights rose through the sky, the Eldoh's Tree, the guardian of the Thousand-Year-Forest near the Moonlit house in the country of Elphegort, noticed them and contacted an old friend of his.

…The New Year's Eve of year E.C. 015…

"You called me?" said a cool female voice. This voice belonged to Elluka Clockworker. She was a Sorceress of great renown- and with many secrets. One was that she was immortal. However, her immortality came at a great price; exactly what that price was, none knew. Recently, she had received a summons from the Tree, who was an old friend of hers.

"_Yes,"_ replied the Eldoh's Tree.

"_I have a task for you, one that will influence the fate of Elphegort, Belzenia, Leviantha, Lucifenia, Asmodin, and Marlon alike."_

Elluka looked amused.

"And this task is?" she asked.

"_Before I tell you of it, I shall tell you a story about the events of the past."_

_"Once upon a time, there was a young lady who lived here with her husband. One day, their two sweet, beautiful children died. So heartbroken was the young lass that her soul became ridden with the seven sins. Envy of others' children. Greed and Gluttony for more innocent souls to take care of. Sloth, the detachment of her mind from the rest of the world. Pride in her husband. Lust for happiness with a family. And Wrath, against one unfortunate woman who had set her newborn son and daughter down to pick some flowers for them. She killed that woman, thinking she was a bear, and took those two babes, under the pretense that they were fruit. When her husband found out, he was horrified, but could do nothing other than take the infants in as his own."_

_"Thirteen years later, the young lady and the loving husband had an argument. The young lady was sick of having little money for herself, so she persuaded the husband to leave the children in the forest to die. However, the twins survived, and found their way back to the cottage, where they killed their pretentious parents. Once the young lady had died, the seven sins had been released into the continent of Volganio, __and the island of Marlon._

"_I want you to collect the seven sins and purge the world of them. Currently, they are dormant, but I have pinpointed the locations where they will reside, and the order they will become active in. Lust will be active first, in Asmodin. Then Gluttony, somewhere in Belzenia. Third comes Pride, in Lucifenia. Fourth, Sloth, here in Elphegort. Fifth, Envy, in Leviantha. Last, Greed, in Leviantha as well, although its true focal point is in Marlon."_

"What about Wrath?" Elluka inquired. This was becoming interesting.

"_Regrettably, I have not managed to determine precisely when it will become active... Its location will most likely be in the country which is unknown, or like Sloth, in Elphegort," _the Eldoh's Tree answered.

"Well, that's a shame. I suppose I can help you, as long as it interests me," the Sorceress sneered.

"After all, I have as much time as I need. Given the current information of yours, I can track down the sins. Asmodin, huh? I'll see to it." With that, Elluka headed off towards the country of Asmodin. She'd wait there, as long as she needed to, until the sin of Lust showed its ugly face. As she walked, she hummed a plaintive little tune that had been stuck in her head for a while.

Once she was gone, the Eldoh's Tree turned to a figure hidden in darkness.

"_Gear,_" it said, addressing the mysterious man. He walked out of the shade, revealing his bright blue hair.

"Yes, Eldoh?" he asked. Gear had gained immortality as well.

"_I wish you to collect the Sins as well. To assist you, I will tell you a secret: the sin of Pride is split in two: Superbia, its positive form, and Vanagloria__, its negative form. But there is one stipulation: under no circumstances are you to let Elluka Clockworker know of your simultaneous quest. Gather more Collectors to assist you, if you can. Do what you must, but do NOT let the Sorceress get so much as a whiff of you." _Gear nodded and went off.

CAST OF THE ORIGINAL SIN FILES:

Eve Moonlit: Miku Hatsune

Adam Moonlit and Gear: KAITO

Kiriru Clockworker: ?

'Bear': MEIKO

Lemy Moonlit: Len Kagamine

Rachel Moonlit: Rin Kagamine

Elluka Clockworker: Luka Megurine

Eldoh's Tree: Eldoh's Tree

A/N: How did you like it? Arc 1 of the story is officially over. Next up… Madness of Duke Venomania!


	4. Dance With Asmodeus: Luxuria

Uploading: Story, Codeword: M-O-T-H-Y…

Uploading: Clockwork Lullaby, Codeword: L-U-L-I-L-A

Uploading: Original Sin, Codeword: M-O-O-N-L-I-G-H-T

Uploading: Pere Noel, Codeword: S-A-N-T-A

Uploading: Seven Deadly Sins, Codeword: E-L-L-U-K-A

Uploading: Superbia, Codeword: M-I-R-R-O-R

Uploading: Gula, Codeword: G-L-A-S-S

Uploading: Invidia, Codeword: H-A-S-A-M-I

Uploading: Luxuria, Codeword: K-A-T-A-N-A

Uploading: Acedia, Codeword: G-I-F-T

Uploading: Avaritia, Codeword: S-P-O-O-N

Uploading: Ira, Codeword: F-O-R-E-S-T

The Evillious Chronicles

A Hetalia Sautoir Production

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Akuno-P/Mothy's works.

Accessing File: SEVEN DEADLY SINS

E.C. 136: DUKE VENOMANIA'S MADNESS

Author's Note: Chapter Four up! *happy*

* * *

><p><em>I'm running like all hell is after me. Everyone is chasing after me to beat me up and torment me, like they do every day. I round a corner, only to end up in a dead end. I scream as those dogs close in and as a rain of violence beats down upon my body. After what seems like hours of this agony, they let off and leave, except for one. It's Gumina Glassred. We used to be friends, but now we aren't. It's sad, really. I have a crush on her, but she just laughs at my deformed legs.. my cursed, equine legs.<em>

_"Now, would you like to dance with me, my dear Sateriajis?" she says mockingly. Those words sound innocent enough, but their true meaning is this: "I'll never love you, you deformed freak." They burn away at my heart._

* * *

><p>Elluka Clockworker was biding her time. The Eldoh's Tree had told her that it was only a short while until the sin of Lust would become active. She'd seen that the village in Asmodin where she'd taken up temporary residence was totally devoid of women, sans herself. People spoke, in hushed whispers, of a mysterious man with long purple hair who sometimes visited the village. Every time he did, one or more women would vanish for no reason a day or two after… Elluka suspected that it had something to do with Lust. So, asking around about any men with long purple hair in the area, she found a hit.<p>

"His name is Duke Sateriajis Venomania. He lives in a mansion not too far from here," the man said.

"He doesn't show his face much around here for some reason."

"Mm-hm. And how do you get to this- Venomania, you said?-'s home?" Elluka pressed.

"You just go north a bit, then follow the stone path up to his home."

"I see. Thank you for taking the time to answer my questions." With those parting words, Elluka Clockworker strode off.

* * *

><p>…The Mansion of Venomania…<p>

A young woman, about 20, was walking through the large, dark foyer of Venomania Mansion. She, a tailor by the name of Lukana Octo, was going to see the great duke himself! Once she had laid eyes on him, she'd fallen in love immediately. Pretty soon, she was at the door that led to the main room of the mansion. She opened it… and there he was. The object of her dreams, he was the epitome of man in her mind.

"Now, come into my embrace, my new bride," Lukana heard this amazingly handsome man say. She gladly obliged, thrusting herself into Sateriajis Venomania's arms. The man smiled. It was a wicked smile indeed. Not even the women who came to his mansion knew his dark secret: He had made a deal with a dark force which would allow him to enchant any woman he saw simply by making direct eye contact. When he had first tried it, it had affected a female horse; apparently, in the dark force's twisted mind, a female horse was considered a woman. What a wild ride he'd had that night.

Silently, Sateriajis led Lukana down into the basement of the mansion. Unbeknownst to both, another person was following the two. It was Elluka Clockworker herself! She had cast a spell of invisibility upon herself in order to follow them without being noticed. She'd made direct eye contact with Venomania while invisible, but it didn't affect her. She was so religious and mystical that the lusty gaze of the Duke was useless (either that or he had to actually be able to SEE her for the charm to work). If her hunch was correct, this man held the vessel in which the sin of Lust was contained! Elluka kept following them, until they came to a small room, where…

"Oh my dear Lord," Elluka whispered, standing outside the open door. That horrid man was tearing at his clothes and the girl's alike, and now, he was laying her on the bed, and- oh my goodness WHAT in the name of the Eldoh's Tree was he DOING? Elluka could only stare, horrified, as the Lust-possessed Sateriajis Venomania and the girl he'd enchanted began to… Elluka would definitely need to find a memory-wiping spell once this whole mess with Lust was resolved.

After that scene (which poor Elluka desperately wanted to forget), Venomania told Lukana to "Go talk to some of the other women, while I take care of something." He then slid out of the room, Elluka trailing behind him and trying to find out what exactly he was up to.

It took some time (even though Venomania was familiar with his palatial mansion, he still sometimes got lost in it), but Elluka and Venomania arrived in the reading room, where a small fire was cheerfully burning. There was another girl there, who Venomania automatically embraced upon seeing.

"Ah, Gumina Glassred. It's been a long time since I've seen you," he hissed. Elluka had to strain to hear it clearly. Gumina, apparently the girl that he was embracing, simply gave a giggle and a look of simpering adoration that made Elluka silently retch. Venomania smirked a bit. In his memories, Gumina was another aristocrat's child. He was often mocked and bullied for his appearance, and Gumina was one of the people who did so. Now it was the other way around, oh yes it was. Now Gumina simply _couldn't _get enough of him… Even when looking at the horrendous, equine legs he was cursed with.

"Now, Gumina," he ordered. "I'll need you to get those old portraits of me from E.C. 134 and earlier and assist me in burning them. I want to forget who I was in the past." Gumina obeyed, scuttling out of the room.

...a year later, E.C. 137…

This Sateriajis person was _definitely _the carrier of the sin of Lust. Elluka had seen him do…_that _with _at least_ 5 girls… at the same time! Elluka still had nightmares about that dark day. But, as she wandered through the hallways and into the kitchen, snacking on a cookie she'd thieved from the resident baker Liluen Tarner (another fact about her was that she had a sweet tooth), she spied the vessel that the sin was carried in.

At first glance, it didn't seem very special. It was a long katana with a purple hilt, possibly created in Leviantha. A beautiful flower was tied to the hilt by the stem. She could sense the Lust radiating off it in waves.

"This is the vessel of Lust, for sure," Elluka muttered. She would take it, but unfortunately, the Eldoh's Tree had warned her about trying to do that.

"_If you attempt to steal the sin vessels before the previous owners have died, __**you**__ yourself will become possessed by the sin. The only way to obtain one properly is to take it posthumously or have it given to you. Although, I do have a spell of purity that will allow you to take one sin vessel for yourself while the owner still survives. It only works once, so use it wisely," _it had said. Elluka had been trying to decide which of the seven sins to use it on. She didn't want to simply waste it on the first, and she would likely avoid saving it for last, so… She'd find out when she got there.

* * *

><p>There was another girl coming to the mansion. Venomania hadn't looked into her eyes directly, but apparently, she had fallen for his natural charms. He chuckled lustfully as he watched her enter the foyer.<p>

_'Finally, another woman. I was getting tired of the others,' _he thought.

As she walked through the foyer, the girl smirked softly to herself. She would finally take her revenge…

Venomania stationed himself at the door into the main room of the mansion, preparing himself for her arrival. When the door opened, revealing the woman, he cleared his throat.

"Now, come here. Let us dance in this harem," he purred. Elluka, who was still stalking him, watched intently, curious about what was to happen next.

The girl was only too happy to obey him. She rushed into Sateriajis' embrace. He grinned softly down at her, until…

A shuddering gasp of pain escaped Venomania's throat. He stepped back away from the woman, to find that his chest was dyed red with blood. The girl smirked and… took off her hair? No, wait a second. She- or rather **he**- was wearing a wig and a dress! Elluka and Venomania both gaped, just as Venomania fell to the ground. The Duke could feel the agony of the poisoned knife in the man's hand burning through every inch of his body. He began sweating erratically, and where the sweat met blood, it became a strange violet color. This must have been a signal of his dark enchantment being broken, because all of the women began to leave the mansion simultaneously. One, a woman with ash gray hair, saw the man and hugged him tightly, crying that "I'm so sorry, Kachess." The two, sharing a chaste kiss, walked out hand in hand. Elluka made a cough that sounded suspiciously like "This author's such a hack."

* * *

><p>The last woman to run out of Venomania Mansion looked back at Sateriajis for one second. He gasped. It was Gumina!<p>

"Wait!" he called out. Gumina paid him no mind and left.

Before she completely disappeared, Sateriajis shouted, as his final words, "I haven't told you yet that I **love you!**" With that, he sank to the ground, the poison and stab having done their dirty work. But Gumina Glassred did not hear him. Elluka saw this as the opportune time to act. Casting off her invisibility, she ran through the mansion, trying to remember where the Venom Sword (as she had decided to call it) was located. On her frantic trip through, she bumped into Lukana Octo, whose stomach seemed distended. Elluka thought that this encounter would be an advantage; she could possess the girl and make her get the sword. That way, Elluka wouldn't get lost in the mansion.

"Hello, madam. I am in need of your assistance," Elluka said. Lukana blinked for a moment before speaking.

"What do you need?" she asked. Quickly, Elluka cast a spell of possession over the tailor and instructed her to find a sword with a purple hilt and bring it to her. Lukana obeyed. Five minutes later, Elluka waltzed out of the mansion, whistling and swinging the Venom Sword around in its sheath.

But just before she managed to leave the grounds entirely, Elluka collapsed, writhing on the ground, as her form twisted and warped in a gruesome spectacle. The spell she had cast over Lukana was known as the 'Body Swap'... a frightening enchantment that would allow the user temporary control over their target, but also twist their figure into an exact copy of the target's. Elluka had taken on the appearance of Lukana Octo.

* * *

><p>When Gumina Glassred returned to her home, she was welcomed with great joy. A big party was held celebrating her coming back to the Glassred home. But something seemed... off... Silently, Gumina returned to her room. In an almost dreamlike state she pulled out a box from under her bed. It contained all the drawings from her childhood.<p>

A picture of a smiling flower.

A painting of a rockstar she had once idolized.

These and so many others she discarded in favor of the one at the bottom.

A drawing of her and Sateriajis Venomania as children, holding hands and smiling together under the sun.

Gumina cried, thinking of the friend she had abandoned and hurt. She was the one who had driven him to make that harem of girls, some of which he had yet to deflower before he was killed. Gumina was among them. But why did Venomania refuse to corrupt her? Did he hold her at a certain esteem? Or maybe... did he truly love her?

The green haired aristocrat fell asleep wondering about her now-dead friend.

* * *

><p>Accessing File: BONUS TRACK<p>

E.C. 141 FLOWER OF THE PLATEAU

Author's Note: I'm sorry if this part disturbs you faithful readers in any way... Should I change the rating of the story...?

I love my home so much. It's where my past has been washed away.

My name is Mikulia Greonio. I'm a peasant from Elphegort country, and I've moved to a place called Alu in the highlands near Marigold Plateau. Everyone in the town loves me so much, even though I'm just a florist- they call me 'Flower of the Plateau'. And even better then that? Not a soul knows my secret.

One day about three years ago, a young lord from a city close to Alu came by, and proposed to me! I was so excited! All my neighbors had given us their blessings, and we were going to be happily married!

But then, something happened. The day before our engagement, a vile man that I knew once appeared in town. He was an obscene person who leeched off women. He was the kind would marry a woman just to take her money and abandon her on the streets. And worst of all, he knew my secret.

I didn't let that bother me, though. After all, a flower mustn't be unsightly. A flower mustn't be unsightly...

A while after I married my love, the man left. I'm not sure where he went, but he hasn't returned. Is he in jail?

Just last week, a boy appeared in town. He said he was there to find his mother, even though she had abandoned him. He knew my secret. He was going to use it to hurt me.

Like the other time, I didn't let that bother me. After all, a flower mustn't be unsightly. A flower mustn't be unsightly...

The boy left yesterday. Nobody knows where he went... strange, isn't it?

Everything is perfect in Alu. I'm content as a florist, happily married, and best of all, not a soul knows my secret. Not a soul but me...

Not a soul knows that I used to be a prostitute, before I was hypnotized by Duke Sateriajis Venomania of Asmodin. There were others, yes, but they aren't around anymore. A vile man who was my client once... a boy I had birthed on accident... oh no, they aren't around anymore. They're both asleep at the bottom of a well. I put them there myself. And I don't care about them one bit.

Oh! What's this? I seem to have told you my secret by accident. Now, we can't have that, can we?

You don't need to promise not to tell. I'll make sure you don't personally.

After all, a flower mustn't be unsightly. _A fl**O**wER m_u_ST_**n**_'t B_E u_N_s_iGh**T**Ly..._

* * *

><p>CAST OF DUKE VENOMANIA'S MADNESS<p>

Duke Sateriajis Venomania: Gakupo Kamui

Elluka Clockworker and Lukana Octo: Luka Megurine

Gumina Glassred: Gumi/Megpoid

Eldoh's Tree: Eldoh's Tree

Kachess Crim: KAITO

Kachess' Lover, Queen Yufina Marlon: Yufu Sekka

Mikulia Greonio: Miku Hatsune

Venomania's Other Harem Members: Various other female Vocaloids and UTAU

Author's Note: Remember to review! Seriously, I need reviews, I only get about one per chapter. Thanks for reading!


	5. Beelzebub Party: Gula

Uploading: Story, Codeword: M-O-T-H-Y…

Uploading: Clockwork Lullaby, Codeword: L-U-L-I-L-A

Uploading: Original Sin, Codeword: M-O-O-N-L-I-G-H-T

Uploading: Pere Noel, Codeword: S-A-N-T-A

Uploading: Seven Deadly Sins, Codeword: E-L-L-U-K-A

Uploading: Superbia, Codeword: M-I-R-R-O-R

Uploading: Gula, Codeword: G-L-A-S-S

Uploading: Invidia, Codeword: H-A-S-A-M-I

Uploading: Luxuria, Codeword: K-A-T-A-N-A

Uploading: Acedia, Codeword: G-I-F-T

Uploading: Avaritia, Codeword: S-P-O-O-N

Uploading: Ira, Codeword: R-E-V-O-L-V-E-R

The Evillious Chronicles

A Hetalia Sautoir Production

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Akuno-P/Mothy's works.

Accessing File: SEVEN DEADLY SINS

E.C. 325: EVIL FOOD EATER CONCHITA

Author's Note: This WILL be creepy. Also, you shouldn't show this chapter to your younger siblings (should you have any). There are instances of cannibalism, vomiting, sexual abuse, a narrow escape from death by being eaten via the distortion of time, and a foul word uttered by a gluttonous queen to her maid.

* * *

><p><em>There's no way to ignore the hideous thing in my mouth. Daddy is above me, forcing it into my mouth. Why are you doing this, Daddy? Tears trickle down my cheeks as he laughs. I want Mommy so badly right now. Mommy! Help!<em>

_"Now, Banica, eat your meal," he says. His words sound horrible and metallic to my ears. "EAT IT!**" **I can't stop crying. _**MOMMY!**

* * *

><p>Elluka was wandering through Belzenia's 'Conchita Territory'. She'd been hearing talk of a food shortage in the area, and had managed to link it to the sin of Gluttony becoming active.<p>

There was a very messy trail of food leading towards Belzenia Palace. Elluka, holding her nose and casting an invisibility spell, began to follow it. Before long, she had arrived in the labyrinth of hallways that made up the Palace, which, she noticed, was now named "Apostate Castle".

If anything, that nasty smell from the trail of food had gotten even worse. Elluka grimaced, and summoned a clothespin to her. Sure, a random clothespin floating around would look weird, but as long as it protected her nose from that revolting odor, she didn't care.

Wandering through the hallways with the clothespin clamped on her nose, Elluka found the dining room. The hideous scent appeared to be emanating from there. Elluka retched and entered. Inside, foods that Elluka had never seen before -and didn't want to see again- were laid out on a GARGANTUAN table. What made it even more disgusting was that there was actually a woman around her physical age EATING the stuff!

Elluka couldn't take the revolting things she'd seen anymore. First the showcasing of Venomania's lust, then that smell, and now THIS? She ran out of the dining room and vomited. Once finished, Elluka walked back in. The revolting woman (apparently the territory's current warlord) was busy finishing her meal.

"That was delicious… especially that spice called poison," she purred once she was finished. Elluka's eyes widened. There was POISON in her food? And she wasn't even affected? Before she could puzzle this out, the woman stood up.

"Read to me what was on today's menu, butler and maid," she said. "I, the great Banica Conchita, want to know what I ate."

Immediately, two kids, about the same age as those twins who had released the seven deadly sins in E.C. 014, scrambled in, dressed in butler and maid uniforms. The two automatically began to recite their list of what Conchita had eaten. The butler began first.

"Today's Breakfast: Vegetable juice with sixteen types of weeds, corn flakes filled with extra iron, consomme soup with poisonous mushrooms, servant's capriciously-cooked brioche, the Chef's special salad, an out-of-season fruit platter, assorted... um, long and thin vermicelli pasta- extremely long and extremely thin, and muddy roadroller flavoured gallette," he said.

Next, the maid spoke of the day's lunch.

"Today's Lunch: Fried and raw onion salad with extra onions, pink octopus carpaccio, eggplant grill- without the eggplant, randomly-cooked bread, the Chef's special French Fry Ice Cream, erm... soup, bloodred wine- oh, wait, that _is_ blood, a coffee that keeps you awake eternally- low caffeine, and Hi-Potion McDonald's mix." Conchita patted her stomach and burped, loudly and rudely, right before exiting. Elluka grimaced.

'_So she's not only a glutton, her manners are despicable, too,'_ she thought. She had no choice, however. Grumbling to herself, Elluka followed the repulsive Warlord, eager to find the object, kill her, and get the Hellish Yard out of there.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the kitchen, where Conchita walked up to a chef with bright blue hair.<p>

"I heard you had something to ask me, Yosef?" she whispered into his ear. The chef jumped right through the ceiling and fell back down.

"Er... um, yes, Lady Conchita," the chef answered. "I-i was wondering if... I could have... a vacation?" He grinned sheepishly.

Conchita smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile; it was more like the smile of a demon who had found their prey.

"Is that so?" the Warlord purred. "You do realize that everyone who dares betray me must pay the ultimate price, right?"

The chef was sweating like he had heatstroke. Conchita kept on getting closer. Until she struck.

The dying screams of Yosef Crim as he was brutally eaten alive reverberated throughout all of Belzenia. Even the Eldoh's Tree heard it in the Thousand-Year Forest. The end result was a puddle of blood and crushed bones that had been expelled from Conchita's maw onto the floor. Elluka gasped in shock. As soon as she did, however, her invisibility spell faded into nothingness. Conchita turned around to leave, and spied Elluka.

"Well, well. Another snack, I see. You'll taste very nice indeed," Conchita murmured, stepping closer to Elluka. "I wonder what spice complements your flavor?"

Fear gripped the heart of the Sorceress. She was about to be eaten if she didn't do something, and quick! There was only one spell Elluka could think of that would help her. In her haste, she cast it.

"**NO!" **she screamed, making an eldritch gesture with her hands. Immediately, a wave of temporal energy radiated outwards from Elluka's body, causing the world to go gray and silent around her. Conchita, incisors dripping with blood, froze just centimeters away from Elluka, who heaved a sigh of relief.

"Stopping time is a monumental task. I likely won't be able to cast magic for at least a day or two, but it saved me from being eaten alive," she muttered, kicking the warlord of 'Conchita Territory' onto her side and leaving the kitchen. "I'd better get out of her and wait until she explodes from overeating, or eats herself or something."

* * *

><p>Once she was a safe distance away from 'Apostate Castle', she commanded time to restart and searched for a hospitable inn with good <strong>normal<strong> food.

"Waiter?" she requested once she had taken a seat inside the inn's restaurant.

"I would like to order some rice, please." Elluka, being naturally curious, had made a big mistake in tasting the 'french fry ice cream' while trailing Warlord Conchita.

The waiter ran off to the kitchen, where he gave the order to prepare some rice to the cooks, who gave the order to steal rice from Conchita's castle to a serving wench, who obeyed and nearly got eaten in the process.

* * *

><p>...'Apostate Castle', ten minutes later...<p>

"RRRAGH!" Conchita was in a rage. This was very, very, _very_ bad for whoever happened to be on its receiving end. Conchita was as violent as she was voracious, and more than one of her past chefs happened to be either dead or traumatized.

"First I have to eat my useless chef, then I'm deprived of a decent girl to eat and find myself on the floor, and now you're saying that half of the rice stock is gone? You bitch! I ought to eat you right here!" The maid shivered and whimpered in front of her, sobbing openly. But once Conchita took a step forward, the butler took a step forward.

"Don't you dare hurt my love!" he proclaimed. Conchita looked bemused.

"Funny- I always thought you were siblings," she mumbled. "But anyway, I'm still hungry. So tell me, boy: what do **you **taste like?" The butler screamed as Banica Conchita grabbed his tie.

"Anza! Run away while you still can! Don't look back!" he yelled just before Conchita began her next hideous feast. The maid obeyed, running away with tears streaming from her eyes. Pretty soon, she had made it out of the castle and to a small suburban area. But as fast as Anza had run, she still heard the mad warlord's final taunt towards her: "How delicious."

Once Conchita was finished devouring her butler, she spat out his crunched bones and some blood. It had been a good meal once again. She began to walk to the kitchen for dinner, but remembered that she'd eaten Yosef Crim, the lone chef who could prepare her special foods. She looked throughout the castle for someone else she could eat, and found nobody- they must have left when they heard the chef's final scream. All that was left was herself, various objects of furniture, that flat-screen television she'd never bothered to use, and a growing hunger in her stomach.

"Agh, if I can't eat, I'll be scorched," Conchita whimpered. "I must eat something, I'll be punished if I don't!"

Conchita had a very dark past. Her mother had died at an early age. Unable to cope, her father, Muzuri Conchita, had taken to alcohol and partying, and soon became a monster who would fly off the handle and sexually assault her. The bastard, however, perished at the touch of his own daughter's steel blade.

She ran all over 'Apostate Castle' looking for something she could eat. With every failure to find a meal, the horrible memory of Muzuri's abuse would send her mind reeling.

_ "I need to eat I have to eat I must eat eat eat or Daddy will PUNISH me I don't want to be PUNISHED please don't PUNISH me I have to eat eat eat eat eat eat EAT devour everything in the entire world even the plates even the chef even the servants eat eat eat eat don't PUNISH me-'_

At last, when it seemed that she would die of hunger, she spied a mirror in her bedroom. Looking in it, her reflection seemed quite a fright. Her mouth was covered in blood, there was a look that conveyed pure insanity in her eyes, her bright red dress had an uncountable number of food stains on it, and her red-brown hair was horribly matted. But she didn't care.

"I've finally found something I can eat," Conchita muttered, grinning madly. Quickly, she took a bite of her hand. It was glorious!

The mad warlord kept on eating, and eating, and EATING, in a twisted feast that ripped her asunder. When she was done, all that was left was her upper body. Her last words were:

"I'm full."

Her corpse collapsed on the floor, drenched in brilliant ruby blood, still with that horrendous smile.

The meal was finally over.

* * *

><p>...The next day...<p>

A food truck arrived at Belzenia Palace, dropping off more food for Banica Conchita's meals. A passenger carrying a clipboard walked up to the entrance of the castle. He knocked on the door. Oddly, nobody answered and the door swung wide. Curious, the guy decided to investigate.

"Hello?" he called. No-one answered again.

"Lady Conchita? Today's shipment of food is here! Lady Conchita? Anyone?" He kept on calling, wandering through Belzenia Palace. After a while, he'd checked all of the rooms within the castle except one. Some of the things contained in the castle, like inexplicable puddles of blood and bones, creeped him out. Tentatively, the man opened the door and walked inside.

It was dark inside, so all the deliverer could see was a dull shadow on the floor. But once he flipped the light switch to investigate, he nearly had a heart attack.

The half-eaten carcass of Banica Conchita leered at him, mania in its glassy, unblinking eyes. It was lying in a pool of blood. The deliveryman screamed and ran out of the room, out of the castle, and into the truck.

"What the Hellish Yard got into you?" the driver of the truck exclaimed on seeing the deliveryman.

"Lady Conchita... dead... eaten... blood... Oh, the horror!" the man babbled.

"What? Dead? Eaten? Blood? Conchita? What are you getting at, man?" the driver asked.

"I went to get the signature for our dropping off the food, but nobody was at the door, so I went inside," the deliveryman -who we will refer to as Johnson- said.

"Go on."

" I looked around for the Lady or one of her servants, but I found nothing. Soon, I had checked every room in the house but one. I went in, and I saw Lady Conchita's dead body in the middle of the floor! It was horrible! She looked like something-or someone- had eaten her!"

The driver -who we will refer to as Jones- gasped.

"We gotta tell someone, and fast!"

Starting the truck back up, Jones and Johnson took off.

* * *

><p>...an inn...<p>

Elluka was amused by the morning paper's headline. It read: BANICA CONCHITA DEAD, FOUND EATEN IN MASTER BEDROOM OF CASTLE.

"I knew she was going to eat herself. Either that, or she'd explode. Too bad I couldn't find the Sin Vessel. I should report to Eldoh at once. Knowing her, it might have been a butcher knife or something."

Twirling a lock of hair, Elluka decided to summon a cab to help her reach Eldoh.

* * *

><p>...Belzenia Palace (formerly Apostate Castle)...<p>

Inside Conchita's master bedroom, a dark figure looked on the nightstand next to Conchita's dead body. Silently, it picked up a red-tinted wineglass and jumped out the window.

It had carried off the Glass of Conchita, the Sin Vessel of Gluttony.

* * *

><p>CAST OF EVIL FOOD EATER CONCHITA<p>

Banica Conchita: MEIKO

Elluka Clockworker: Luka Megurine

The Butler: Len Kagamine

Anza, The Maid: Rin Kagamine

Yosef Crim and the Figure: KAITO

Author's Note: Phew, that was hard! Anyways, on to Chapter Six!


	6. Day And Night: Prequel To Evil

Uploading: Story, Codeword: M-O-T-H-Y…

Uploading: Clockwork Lullaby, Codeword: L-U-L-I-L-A

Uploading: Original Sin, Codeword: M-O-O-N-L-I-G-H-T

Uploading: Pere Noel, Codeword: S-A-N-T-A

Uploading: Seven Deadly Sins, Codeword: E-L-L-U-K-A

Uploading: Story of Evil: Codeword: A-K-U-N-O

Uploading: Superbia, Codeword: M-I-R-R-O-R

Uploading: Gula, Codeword: G-L-A-S-S

Uploading: Invidia, Codeword: H-A-S-A-M-I

Uploading: Luxuria, Codeword: K-A-T-A-N-A

Uploading: Acedia, Codeword: G-I-F-T

Uploading: Avaritia, Codeword: S-P-O-O-N

Uploading: Ira, Codeword: R-E-V-O-L-V-E-R

The Evillious Chronicles

A Lightsworn Heka Production

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Akuno-P/Mothy's works. Happy late holidays, all!

Accessing File: STORY OF EVIL

E.C. 491 TWIRIGHT PRANK

Author's Note: Elluka Clockworker will not appear in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Lucifenia was a quite nice place to live for the most part. There were parks, shops, and best of all, the sea. The sea happened to be exactly where young Rilianne Lucifen D'Autriche and her brother Alexiel were playing together. Rilianne laughed as Allen chased her across the twilit sands while huffing frantically..<p>

"Milady! We must return to the castle! You remember the stories Mother... I mean, Queen Anne told us about that ghost who eats people if they stay out too long!" Rillianne giggled at her gullible sibling.

"Oh, Lexy. You know that it's just a fairy tale. Besides, this is twilight, not night or day. Ghosts don't come out at twilight. The sky's so pretty right now, don't you think?"

"You're right," Alexiel muttered, a bitter edge to his voice. "But hurry up so we can eat our snack and go home. I'm afraid." Rillianne laughed once more; it was a high-pitched, hateful thing, even in its most warm and sincere moments. However, as they were about to sit down and eat, the sea began to churn and froth wildly. The royal siblings were frightened by this action, but even more frightened by what appeared from the sea.

The only word that anybody could even think of describing it as would be _**infernal**_.

Black all over. Crimson-stained fangs. A long, whipping tail. Eyes like those of the Devil itself. Hunger radiating off it in waves. It was a demon. It opened its mouth... and roared.

Oh, God, how it roared. That one roar was like thunder and lightning, every nightmare either sibling had ever experienced, an earthquake and a public execution, all wrapped up in a cloak of sound.

The sound belonged on the other side of midnight.

Rillianne and Alexiel were scared stiff by just that one roar.

"Please don't eat us!" they cried in perfect unison. The demon roared once more and stared at the two, probably deciding whether they would taste good or not. Finally, it spoke. Its voice was a low grumble.

"Okay, then, you two brats. I won't eat you- if, of course, you give me your food," it announced. Rillianne looked indignantly at it.

"No! I am a princess! You shall not take my meal!" she shouted, picking up a rock and launching it (it missed by about 27.6 centimeters). Alexiel mused upon how she managed the 'stuffy royal' sort of talk so easily despite his fear. The bête noire turned to Allen, putting a pretentious look of pain on.

"Let me tell you something, hors d'oeuvres. I am cursed to be eternally hungry. Even if I were to eat an entire planet, I would not be satisfied. So will you take pity on me and give me your snack?" it asked. Alexiel regarded it carefully-after all, it **was** a demon-before answering, in a shaky tone: "I will give it to you- tomorrow. Until tomorrow at three o'clock, please permit me and my sister to be undisturbed." His adversary snarled and whipped the waters with its tail, breathing tongues of violet- no, yellow- no, it was changing color so rapidly it was impossible to keep track- flame from it's mouth. When it had calmed down, it looked away and nodded. During its descent back into the sea, it said only one sentence.

"Should you go back on this promise, you little bastard, I will devour you, and you shall remain in my black stomach for all eternity."

These words haunted Alexiel in his dreams. All throughout the night, he was plagued by horrific visions of Rillianne being ripped to pieces and eaten up by that- that THING. More than once, he awoke in a cold sweat. But he didn't dare scream. He knew that it was out there, staring at him. He could feel its gaze, piercing through his body like an icy needle.

* * *

><p>… The next day...<p>

Alexiel struggled through his lessons with more difficulty than usual. Not even the dreaded Archaic Tongues exam he took could divert his attention from the demon of the sea. He would give the demon his snack, and it would let Rillianne- no, he didn't care whether or not he was eaten. He just wanted Rillianne safe.- free. Right? But in stories, demons were never to be trusted. Why uphold a promise when it could just have its cake and eat it, too?

Why did he even trust the word of a demon in the first place?

And now, Alexiel realized, with a horrible pang in his stomach, he and Rillianne were doomed. And what of the magical treasure chest that was hidden in the sea? The royal twins had put their most prized possession inside it, and buried it under the waves. Would the demon eat that too?

But the demon had said that it was cursed. Allen suddenly felt bad for it, cursed to eternally be hungry.

Many long hours passed, and finally, the church bells tolled three o'clock. It was time for Allen to meet the demon.

At first, nothing was there. But there was a mist about. This mist faded, and with each passing second, the demon gradually came into view.

"I have come for my offering," it boomed. "Will you relinquish your snack? Or will you let yourself be devoured?" Alexiel was shaking with fear, but he held his lunchbox tight. In the most confident voice he could summon up, he let loose his answer:

"You can have myku snack." Alexiel threw his lunch box at the demon and awaited its response. It scrutinized the box before picking it up and devouring it in one gulp. It didn't leave, though.

The demon started twitching in a disturbing fashion, shivers streaking up and down its massive form, and screamed.

Oh lord, how it screamed.

And during this scream, do you know what it did? It exploded into a million billion tiny fragments of demon, leaving behind a beautiful light and something inside it.

Allen looked in wonder at the remnants of the demon- or rather, I should say, the angel who now floated before him.

"Thank you, oh noble prince," she sang, for angels speak in song and song alone. "You, by showing me your generosity, and your loyalty to your sister- for, indeed, I have been looking into your mind while you studied- have freed me from a curse. As repayment, I will tell you a secret of the ocean." She leaned down, lime green hair whipping in a light breeze, and whispered into Alexiel's ear. When her secret was told in full to Alexiel, she vanished into a wisp of white light.

Alexiel merely stood there. As he stood, he made a promise to Rillianne in his mind.

"When we are older, I will tell you my secret- the wondrous secret of the sea."

But what Alexiel did not see was a red, brilliantly glowing orb where the angel had been. It flew towards Rilianne, the girl still in the castle.

* * *

><p>Once the sun had set, someone appeared. She chuckled wickedly at the boy's foolishness. By setting the demon free of its curse, the Curse of Gluttony, he had sent the curse towards his sister, doomed to act out the Sin of Pride.<p>

Abyss I.R. had brought about the Story Of Evil.

* * *

><p>CAST OF TWIRIGHT PRANK<p>

Alexiel Lucifen D'Autriche: Len Kagamine

Rilianne Lucifen D'Autriche: Rin Kagamine

The Cursed Angel: Gumi/Megpoid

Abyss I.R.: Unknown

A/N: Happy New Year, all~ Next up? A very confusing arc: THE STORY OF EVIL! Who is Abyss I.R.? What is she up to? You'll find out soon...


	7. The Princess Of Lucifer: Vanagloria

Uploading: Story, Codeword: M-O-T-H-Y…

Uploading: Clockwork Lullaby, Codeword: L-U-L-I-L-A

Uploading: Original Sin, Codeword: M-O-O-N-L-I-G-H-T

Uploading: Pere Noel, Codeword: S-A-N-T-A

Uploading: Seven Deadly Sins, Codeword: D-A-I-Z-A-I

Uploading: Story of Evil: Codeword: R-E-B-O-R-N

Uploading: Superbia, Codeword: M-I-R-R-O-R

Uploading: Gula, Codeword: G-L-A-S-S

Uploading: Invidia, Codeword: H-A-S-A-M-I

Uploading: Luxuria, Codeword: K-A-T-A-N-A

Uploading: Acedia, Codeword: D-O-L-L

Uploading: Avaritia, Codeword: S-P-O-O-N

Uploading: Ira, Codeword: F-O-R-E-S-T

The Evillious Chronicles

A Lightsworn Heka Production

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Akuno-P/Mothy's works.

Author's Note: I've decided that I'm going to write the Story Of Evil chapters novel-style, in parts. After this chapter will be Wiegenlied Of Green Part One, then Cloture Of Yellow Part Two, and so on until Green and Yellow are done. After that, I'll repeat the process with Praeludium Of Red and Prefazio Of Blue. Enjoy, guys.

Accessing File: SEVEN DEADLY SINS/STORY OF EVIL

E.C. 500 DAUGHTER OF EVIL: CLÔTURE OF YELLOW (Part One)

* * *

><p>…<em>previously…<em>

_Queen Ann Lucifen D'Autriche lay upon her deathbed as her faithful knight, Leonhart Avadonia, stood above her.  
>"Leonhart," the once mighty queen coughed. "Take good care of Alexiel."<br>"But what of Rilianne?" the knight asked.  
>"The great sorcerer, Elluka Clockworker, has modified her memories. She now believes she is an only child. Please… take care of Alexiel for me...my brave Lion." Then, she fell still.<br>Leonhart shed a single tear for the death of his queen._

_She was now with her husband Alth. Silently, he hurried away from the castle._

* * *

><p>…year E.C. 500, Castle Lucifen…<p>

"Whoop! There I go!" giggled Chartette Langley. She'd just broken the water fountain AGAIN; on the day of Princess Rilianne's birthday party no less! Allen Avadonia, the princess' personal servant, groaned exasperatedly.

"Madam Chartette, you could at least TRY to keep a hold on your strength. You can carry a two-meter-long sword, but you break everything you touch..? Be CAREFUL!" the boy groused. The maid shrugged, just as the princess herself walked in.

"Bow to me, servants!" she commanded. Chartette and Allen immediately knelt, and did not return to their work until Rilianne let them stand and stepped back to inspect the decorations. Inwardly, Allen was quaking in his boots. Rilianne was extremely temperamental. This month alone, she had sent twenty-eight of her servants to the guillotine for such 'crimes' as merely spilling water on her dress, or even looking at her sideways! It would be horrible for him to be sent to the guillotine… who would protect his dear princess then?

His fear, thankfully, quelled when she smiled and said "Good work. I want my party perfect, and you two are just the servants for the job. Although… I'm calling for Ney to supervise you, Chartette. Stop breaking the damned water fountain!"

Allen cursed under his breath, using words his foster father, famous knight and infamous boozehound Sir Leonhart Avadonia, often said while inebriated. Ney Futapie, daughter of Chief Maid Mariam, was a motor-mouth who could NOT keep a secret and constantly rambled on like Anne of Green Gables' evil clone. She induced nasty headaches on a good day, and practically reduced Allen to a _walking nervous breakdown_ on a bad one! Still, Allen kept a happy face and went on with his work when Ney arrived, blathering something about high school and bake sales(Allen wasn't really paying attention).

"So I said to her, 'No way, that sounds horrible! You're serving townsfolk, not-" Chartette promptly slammed a heavy book on Ney's head, knocking her out. Allen cast her a grateful look and finished setting up the crepe streamers. Now, for the cake… or rather, the brioche…

* * *

><p>…Castle Lucifen's courtroom…<p>

Rilianne idly wondered about her party as she began one of the most important events of her life: the Betrothal Meeting. She was to meet her betrothed, Prince Kyle of Marlon. The man was eighteen, and she had a huge crush on him (not to mention that if he married her, Lucifenia would be UNSTOPPABLE). But right now, all that was on her mind was whether or not her birthday brioche (Rilianne's personal favorite dish) would have a cream filling, blackcurrant pudding on top, or hopefully, both. She was so wrapped up in her fantasy of pastries that she didn't even notice Kyle entering the room until he cleared his throat.

"Oh. It's you," she said without the slightest trace of emotion in her voice. On the inside, she was squealing like a rockstar's fan club! Prince Kyle nodded robotically.

"Would you like to talk marriage now, or will you wait until after dinner?" he asked.

"Um, now- no, wait, after dinner- er… just a second…" Rilianne stammered. Prince Kyle had spoken to her! She turned away to compose herself, and spoke her next lines with an impossibly pompous tone:

"After dinner, if you will- I have lessons." With that, she flounced out of the room.

* * *

><p>…at Rilianne's lessons…<p>

"-so, in conclusion, the Venomania event of E.C. 137 ended with Kachess Crim having stabbed Duke Sateriajis in the heart, and freeing the women and girls the duke was keeping in his harem. Notable members of the harem were tailor Lukana Octo, Mikulia Greonio, who had a psychotic break and murdered everyone connected to her past as a prostitute, Gumina Glassred, who became Asmodin's Prime Minister and fought hard for women's rights, Queen Yufina of Marlon- she was Kachess Crim's fiancée- and Meilis Belzenia, 3rd Princess of the Belzenian Empire. I trust you're familiar with Belzenia?" Rilianne's tutor, court mage Elluka Clockworker, was a very good teacher indeed. She was devoted to learning like no other. It should be noted that her predictions of the future were frequently correct (though not many believed her in Castle Lucifen).

But I digress.

Almost automatically, Rilianne launched into the history of Belzenia.

"Belzenia was once an empire that controlled most of the Volganio continent, including Leviantha, Asmodin, and even Lucifenia. Asmodin won independence from Belzenia in E.C. 212. Leviantha, led by a mysterious figure called MA, underwent a national reconstruction in E.C. 301, alongside its peaceful declaration of independence from Belzenia, to fix the events of E.C. 013- which had generated an explosion that caused famine and disease in Elphegort. In E.C. 325, the great warlord Banica Conchita, rumored to be a cannibal, went missing, and was found dead in her master bedroom. Nobody I ask seems to know the cause of her death- do you, Miss Elluka?" Elluka nodded.

"Ate herself." Rilianne looked revolted.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING! Anyway, in E.C. 480, you became a subordinate of my father, Alth Lucifenia the First, who declared war on the neighboring countries and gradually got Lucifenia more territory. Pretty soon, Belzenia lost their Evagrius territory in the south, I came to power when Mother and Father died, and the empire, along with its ally Asmodin, was destroyed. In honor of Belzenia's defeat I named you and Father's other subordinates (Allen's father Leonhart and Mariam Futapie) the Three Heroes." Elluka sighed as she remembered the war. So many people were killed. It was almost as bad as poor Mikulia Greonio's fate. Would a similar end come to Rilianne? Would she ever find out about Allen? But enough of that. The lesson was over.

* * *

><p>…Elluka's apartment, Lucifen Castle Town…<p>

"I'm home, Gumillia. Did you have a nice day?" Gumillia looked up from her video game to acknowledge Elluka's arrival. The girl was Elluka's apprentice, though she mayn't have looked it- her green hair and apprentice's tunic were a mess compared to Elluka's neatly groomed pink locks and cloak.

"Yes I did, Miss Elluka. There hasn't been any sighting of the Sin of Pride, but I got a new chai tea recipe from that nice shop boy Hal Springs." Despite her often stoic demeanor, Gumillia was fond of three things: cooking, video games, and boys. Elluka wasn't one to know of teenagers, but apparently Gumillia happened to be going through a phase.

"Gumillia, we've been over this dozens of times- you're an immortal forest spirit possessing Gumina Glassred's body, you can't get attached to people." Gumillia frowned.

"Miss Elluka… don't think I don't know how much you miss Lukana Octo. She was Gumina's friend, you know…" Elluka flinched a bit, and hastily changed the subject. After Elluka had inadvertently performed the Body Swap spell on Lukana, the kind woman had taken Elluka in and befriended her. They'd grown close over the years, and it pained Elluka when Lukana died.

"Well, anyway, after today's lessons, why don't we try that Hal boy's tea recipe out?" Gumilia nodded quietly, and went to her study. Time for her first lesson of the day.

* * *

><p>…after dinner, Castle Lucifen...<p>

Rilianne was a force to be reckoned with, for sure… Allen had been called by her, and she sounded as if she had been breathing fire with every word. When he arrived in the throne room, the princess was hopping mad.

"I'm… PISSED OFF! THAT BASTARD REALLY PISSES ME OFF!" she raged. Allen drew back in surprise.

"W-was it Prince Kyle, Your Majesty?" he mumbled. Rilianne shook her head, a beautiful flower clip coming loose from her hair and falling on the ground.

"No, it wasn't… it's your traitorous boozehound of a father!" Rilianne screamed. "He's been stealing from the royal food stock!" Allen's eyes widened. His own father..? He would do that?

"What does Your Majesty want me to do about it?" Allen asked. Rilianne grabbed him by the tie, and whispered in his ear:

"Kill him."

* * *

><p>…at midnight, by a river…<p>

Allen couldn't do this. His own foster father… killing Leonhart would hurt so many. It would hurt the other Heroes. It would hurt Leonhart's daughter Jermaine. It would hurt all those who had counted on Leonhart during the War. How could he do this?

Then he remembered. Rilianne had given him this order. His princess had given him this order.

His_ sister _had given him this order.

Allen was still guilty about this, but if it was for his dear sister, he would do it. He would make Leonhart's death as quick and painless as he could. A simple knife to the heart would do.

He crept up behind the man who had taken care of him for nine years…

Blood. Blood everywhere. Leonhart's golden blond hair was soaked with it as he lay sprawled on the ground. Allen's cloak absorbed its crimson hue in the moonlight. Allen's tears fell.

* * *

><p>…the next morning…<p>

"Allen, get Josephine," Rilianne commanded. "We're off to Elphegort. There's a ball we have to attend."

"Whatever for, milady?" Allen asked.

"I wasn't paying much attention to the messenger- something about Freesis this and political that." The Freesis family was one of the wealthiest merchant families in Volganio. The patriarch, Keel Freesis, was an immigrant from Marlon who had set up the Freesis Foundation. Nobody really knew what the Foundation did, though. "Anyway, hurry up! What're you waiting for, Christmas?" Allen sighed. If it was for his sister, he would do it. Just like how he killed Leonhart…

"Let's go." Allen walked off, burying his guilt within the back of his mind and concentrating on the matter at hand.

* * *

><p>...Elluka and Gumillia's apartment...<p>

"Hey, Elluka." Elluka looked up from a _particularly _interesting comic book to see Gumillia, home from the shop. _'Has she been snogging that Hal boy?' _Elluka thought. Her question was answered by the absolute lack of a lovestruck expression on her apprentice's face. Then again, Gumillia's face was usually like that...

"Yes, Millie?" Millie was Gumillia's nickname.

"I found something interesting at the shop today." She laid her shopping bag on the table and began pulling things out. A jar of cinnamon, some peppermint candy- was that honey? _Awesome!-_ and...

Elluka felt compelled to touch the final thing that came out of Gumillia's basket, just to confirm that it was the real thing...

A flash of red light brightened the house for a split second, and then insane thoughts flooded Elluka's mind.

_Devour it all even the plates even the chef even her own body she needed to eat it all more more more more-_

The sorceress' eyes widened in awe at her apprentice's find.

"Gumillia... you've helped in our mission."

"What do you mean?"

"You found the Vessel Of Gluttony."

* * *

><p>CAST OF DAUGHTER OF EVIL: CLÔTURE OF YELLOW (Part One)<p>

Allen Avadonia: Len Kagamine

Rilianne Lucifen D'Autriche: Rin Kagamine

Ann Lucifenia: Sweet Ann

Alth Lucifenia the First: Big Al

Chartette Langley: Teto Kasane

Elluka Clockworker: Luka Megurine

Gumillia: Gumi/Megpoid

Kyle Marlon: Kaito

Ney Futapie: 'Neru Akita'

Mariam Futapie: Miriam

Leonhart Avadonia: Leon

Author's Note: People seem to be saying that they don't like the OOPARTs (**O**ut-**O**f-**P**lace** Art**ifacts) I use in my story. However, I think that creative anachronism is refreshing in a medieval fantasy-style world. I mean, come on, compared to auto-cannibalistic warlords and magical music boxes, a video game system in the equivalent of the mid-1400's is pretty tame.


	8. Spirit Of ELD: Story Of Evil

Uploading: Story, Codeword: M-O-T-H-Y…

Uploading: Clockwork Lullaby, Codeword: L-U-L-I-L-A

Uploading: Original Sin, Codeword: M-O-O-N-L-I-G-H-T

Uploading: Pere Noel, Codeword: S-A-N-T-A

Uploading: Seven Deadly Sins, Codeword: D-A-I-Z-A-I

Uploading: Story of Evil: Codeword: R-E-B-O-R-N

Uploading: Superbia, Codeword: M-I-R-R-O-R

Uploading: Gula, Codeword: G-L-A-S-S

Uploading: Invidia, Codeword: H-A-S-A-M-I

Uploading: Luxuria, Codeword: K-A-T-A-N-A

Uploading: Acedia, Codeword: D-O-L-L

Uploading: Avaritia, Codeword: S-P-O-O-N

Uploading: Ira, Codeword: F-O-R-E-S-T

Evilious Chronicle

A Lightsworn Heka Production

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Akuno-P/Mothy's works.

Author's Note: Hopefully, this will be longer than Chapter Seven. Enjoy the show.

Accessing File: SEVEN DEADLY SINS/STORY OF EVIL

E.C. 499~ DAUGHTER OF EVIL: WIEGENLIED OF GREEN (Part One)

* * *

><p>For many, Yatsuki Village was a nice place to live.<p>

"I'm sorry for being alive." That was what Claris Netsuma always seemed to say, her ruby-hued eyes brimming with tears, her skin flushing lurid red.

For her, Yatsuki Village was not a nice place to live. Rather, it was the opposite.

Everyone had beautiful green-hued hair, from the lightest lime green to the darkest olive.

Claris was the freak, with her mother's white hair and red eyes.

She didn't ask for it, of course- she came from Hakua Netsuma's bloodline. The woman had been a victim of the mad Duke Sateriajis Venomania, and her albino-like colorations passed down thru her family tree. Privately, Claris wanted to run away from Yatsuki, run away to Aceid, Toragay, Alu, even the far-off town of Enbizaka in Levianta, just to find a place where she would not be mocked and beaten, a place where she was not a demon.

But Claris was trapped.

No, the poor girl was not trapped by gates or locks: she was trapped by words of hatred, stones and fists. But above all, she was trapped by her own negativity.

"You bitch! You don't deserve to exist!" they would say, pelting her with whatever they had in their hands. "You were an accident- you and all your slut of an ancestor's family!" And she believed them. All because of her white hair…

* * *

><p>…one day, in the Thousand-Year Forest…<p>

The Thousand-Year Forest, also called the Woods of Bewilderment or the Eldoh Forest, was Claris' haven. Every day she went there to play with the animals and soothe her pains. One day, she had brought a robin with a broken wing back to her house. Being hit often led to her extensive knowledge of botany- specifically, what effects plants had on people's ailments and wounds. Today, Claris had traveled very far into the forest.

Wait. What was that? A voice? So beautiful… But, then, a scream. A large impact-like noise. Silence.

"Someone's been hurt!" Claris gasped. She hurried to the site where she heard the crash… and found a girl, sprawled on the ground.

That girl was so beautiful, wearing a pretty white dress, with amazingly vivid teal hair. She looked to be unconscious. Claris had to help her.

Years of manual labor had made Claris strong, if something of a klutz. She hefted the girl onto her back and trudged off toward the town. She was denied medical care in Yatsuki (luckily, she could take care of herself rather well), but a girl with green hair would definitely get help, right..? There wasn't any doubting it. Claris was determined to make this work!

Unfortunately, fate seemed to have it out for her.

"Hey, look at the freak! She's holding someone! What did you do this time, freak? Beat up a girl in that freaky forest of yours?" a girl taunted when Claris came back to town. Claris mustered up her courage, and fixed the girl with a steely gaze.

"I'm getting this girl to the doctor. I found her lying unconscious in the woods." Poor Claris had just dug herself deeper into that cruel girl's trap.

"LIAR! You're lying! You beat her up, you freak! Just go back to your hole, slut!" she continued hissing. Claris tried to shield the unconscious girl from the assortment of objects thrown at her, letting them bruise her own skin instead.

"St-stop… Please… I need to get this girl to the doctor's office…" However, in the tumult of Claris' abuse, a lone voice rose above the jeers and hateful shouting.

"_Leave her alone_!" A hush fell over the crowd. Who had spoken? Why were they defending the monster with white hair?

"What did she ever do to you?"

It was the girl from the forest! To everyone's surprise, she had regained consciousness and stood on her feet!

"You treat her like _dirt_, even when she's trying to help someone! Just leave her alone! So what if she's got white hair? This girl is absolutely compassionate and kind, and all you do is discriminate, discriminate, discriminate! People like you make me _sick_!"

The townspeople were shocked that a girl with green hair was treating a low-life like Claris as her equal. Slowly, they dispersed, leaving only Claris and her savior. Immediately, the girl's tone changed from sharp to syrupy-sweet.

"Are you okay? Thank you for picking me up and taking me out of the forest. I woke up earlier, and… I guess I just got mad."

"You… you stood up for me. Even though I'm the albino freak…" The girl frowned.

"You are _not _a freak. You're one of the most wonderful, resilient people I've ever seen in my life."

Tears formed in Claris' eyes, but this time, they weren't of sadness. Claris bawled into the forest girl's chest, staining her shirt.

…some time later…

Claris and the forest girl (who revealed her name to be Michaela) had become best friends. They couldn't be seen without one another, and woe to anyone who tried to pick on Claris, for Michaela would give them a flaming tongue-lashing.

One day, Michaela proposed that they run away from Yatsuki, to Aceid. She argued that the atmosphere of the village was unhealthy; despite the unofficial 'Claris Protection Act', people still shot poisonous sneers at the poor girl, and once, the mayor's son had somehow managed to lure her to an alley and beat her. The bruises didn't fade for a month, but the boy's cruelty toward Claris did not go unpunished…

Claris accepted wholeheartedly. They left in the dead of night, when none could hear or see them. A new life was about to begin for both.

* * *

><p>…the Eldoh's Tree, several months ago…<p>

Elluka Clockworker blew a wayward strand of pink hair out of her icy blue eyes. Two forest spirits had come up to her, and asked her to give them human form- one wanted to become human to befriend a girl who'd saved her from a blackbird, the other wished to be Elluka's apprentice. At first, she'd responded negatively, but eventually conceded.

One spirit flapped its wings, taking the shape of a robin. The other stood on the ground, in the visage of a chipmunk.

"Okay you two," Elluka began. "I've met countless people on my travels- some nice, some not so nice. I need you to assume the forms of two of them." She waved her staff in an eldritch pattern, and images of every deceased person Elluka had ever met appeared. From terrible Banica Conchita to vengeful Kachess Crim, everybody was there. The robin scrutinized the many pictures, and beat its wing against the image of Eve Moonlit- the woman who had started the madness that was the Quest for the Sins. The chipmunk chose a different target- Gumina Glassred, Asmodin's former Prime Minister, and Sateriajis Venomania's one true love.

Elluka smirked.

"Interesting choices, girls. Now, stand back and watch the magic happen." The sorceress waved her staff again, sending a swirl of light over the creatures. They began to spasm on the ground when the light faded, the ghostly figures of Eve Moonlit and Gumina Glassred becoming corporeal. From the robin's body came a teal wisp that passed into Eve's form and altered it, making it younger in appearance, until it looked to be in its mid-teens. The same happened with the chipmunk and Gumina's body. When the process was complete, the robin and chipmunk had vanished, and the human figures stood unsteadily, breathing hard.

"Now, I'll need you two to make names for yourselves. You first," said Elluka, pointing her staff at the Eve-spirit. She thought for a moment, and opened her mouth.

"My name is Michaela."

The Gumina-spirit was quicker in her answer.

"Gumillia."

Elluka smirked once more. Michaela could go and do what she wanted. From now on, Gumillia was her apprentice. "Come, Gumillia. We're going to collect the Sins."

* * *

><p>…in the present, Aceid City…<p>

Michaela marveled at the hordes of things and colors in the big city. People had all manner of hair colors and features. A black-haired man was talking to a brunette shopkeeper. A girl with bright blue hair chased a boy with violet locks. There was even someone with gray hair and… was that a tail? Claris gasped in awe, equally amazed by the sights. In fact, the Netsuma girl was so enraptured, someone carrying a large basket bumped into her.

"Oh, no!" the someone exclaimed as the basket fell down, spilling its various contents everywhere. Claris looked horrified. The last time this had happened… well, Michaela hadn't been around to defend her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she wailed, trying to defend herself from an inevitable beating. But to her surprise, instead of smashing her into the ground, the teenager she had bumped into merely chuckled and offered his hand to her. She took it, amazed that someone would help a person with her hair color up.

"You okay?" the guy asked. Claris nodded mutely, accepting his hand. "Sorry about that-my fault entirely. I'm Samuel Taylor. What's your name?"

"I'm… I'm Claris- that's my friend Michaela over there." Claris made a sort of gesture towards Michaela. Samuel looked in that direction and whistled before turning back to Claris.

"So, are you going anywhere? You can't possibly be from around here."

"Aah.. yes. We're from Yatsuki Village. Do you know where the Freesis mansion is..?" Samuel nodded.

"Yeah, it's over that-a-way. You can't miss it. Hey, if you're lookin' to find work as maids over there, I'll be happy to come 'round with something for you later!" Claris mumbled a word of thanks and hurried off, to get back to Michaela.

* * *

><p>…a while later…<p>

Keel Freesis inspected Claris (quaking in her boots) and Michaela (unflappably cheery). He seemed about to speak, but someone walked in.

It was Elluka Clockworker. Behind her, a girl with lime green hair stood, fiddling with a video game system. She caught Michaela's eye and waved idly. Keel blanched at Elluka's appearance.

"A-ah! Miss Clockworker! Aaah... Do you have what you promised me?" Elluka snickered at this man's flustered behavior.

"What prehistoric creature crawled up your rear end and died _this time_, Keelypoo? Of course I do." She detached a sword with a violet hilt from her belt and handed it to Keel. He accepted it, but not without revulsion at the term 'Keelypoo'. "Come, Gumillia. We have work to do. We'll stop by for dinner, Keel!" The pink-haired sorceress bounced away, Gumillia following behind.

Michaela frowned behind Elluka's back- such a childish and capricious sorceress there had never been before her. The forest spirit recalled what Elluka had said after Michaela told her she wanted to be a human:

"AUGH! THAT'S ENOUGH! WHY IS EVERYONE AN IDIOT? YOU, RILIANNE, THE KING OF MARLON, ALLEN, LEONHART! YOU'RE ALL THE SAME! ALL OF YOU ARE SUPER ULTRA IDIOTS!"

Quite frankly, Elluka was _strange_.

Later on, Samuel did come over with his 'something for Claris', which made its debut at the dinner table in the form of a large cherry pie. Claris could only stare as everyone divided the pie up and began to chat, laughing and munching their meals. But suddenly, a horrendous belch echoed through the dining hall, and all turned to its perpetrator with a look of horror.

Gumillia stared impassively at the congregation before continuing to shovel meat down her gullet.

"Gumillia, I _swear_, you are a bottomless pit sometimes," groused Elluka.

CAST OF DAUGHTER OF EVIL: WIEGENLIED OF GREEN (Part One)

Claris Netsuma: 'Haku Yowane'

Michaela: Miku Hatsune

Gumillia: Gumi/Megpoid

Elluka Clockworker: Luka Megurine

Eldoh's Tree: Eldoh's Tree


	9. An Important Note

Dear faithful readers:

I know I haven't updated in a while. This is for three reasons.

First, I'm a MAJOR procrastinator.

Second, I'm back in school, and overloaded with weird assignments.

Third, and finally, I've been debating over whether to adhere to the canon of Evillious strictly, or to deviate and put my own spin on the whole mess.

My choice was the latter. The reason why? Evillious's canon is a BITCH to understand.

So... expect a lighter-hearted, much more creative version of Evillious from me in coming months, everyone!

Sincerely,

Kit Lupin (formerly Hetalia Sautoir)


	10. I'm So Sorry

Dear Loyal Readers:

I have come to an awful realization. I no longer have the drive nor the will to continue this story at all. Ergo, it is discontinued permanently. I am very sorry for the inconvenience.

Sincerely,

Kit Lupin


	11. In Response to Guest

Someone just reviewed me saying this:

"Hey, I heard that you were discontinuing this series and wondered if I would be aloud to pick up where you left off. All the credit of your stories would go to you, of course, but I was wondering if me using them and continueing them would be okay?"

This "chapter" is a response to you, dear reviewer.

Go ahead, I'm not stopping you. Continue this story as much as you like.


End file.
